


tawagan mo 'ko ('pag handa ka na)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Minor Violence, References to Drugs, Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: "Hanggang mamatay, Kyungsoo?"Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin. Kumapit siya rito, ito ang angkla't lakas niya. Ang sasagwan paahon sa kanila sa dagat ng kasamaa't kasalanan."Kahit hanggang impyerno, Jongin. Sasamahan kita, langit man o impyerno."
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	tawagan mo 'ko ('pag handa ka na)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjingobingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjingobingo/gifts).



> whole fic was loosely based on Al James's song, Latina.
> 
> Explicit content for theme, minor violence, and mentions of drugs. Consider yourself warned. :)
> 
> this was a fic I wrote earlier this 2020 but was posted on a different platform. resharing just cuz i can!! 
> 
> for my al james stan twinnie, mica, this is for you mwahpx!

_Kung susukatin lang natin ang tamang galing sa lalim_

_Mas kukulangin ang hangin 'pag lumayo._

  
  


Usok ng sigarilyo, ilaw na umaandap, mga katawang nakasabit sa kung kanino. 

Pagtulo ng alak sa sahig, basag na bubog ng baso, halikan sa labi ng hindi mo kakilala.

  
  


'Yan ang araw-araw na nakikita ni Jongin. Naghahanap ng panandaliang aliw para lumimot, naghihintay ng isang ring sa telepono at handa na siyang languyin kahit saang sulok pa ng mundo.

Hindi niya mahanap ang _saya_ sa kahit kanino, ni anino ay hindi niya ginugusto dahil sa iisang tao lang ang nais ng kanyang puso.

  
  


Humithit siya sa pangalawang stick ng yosi sa gabing iyon, nakatambay sa sulok ng club, nagmamasid kung may pamilyar na hubog na katawan ang muling magpapakita sa kanya.

  
  
  
  


_"Alam mo namang hindi ko gusto na ganyan ka. Araw-araw umuuwi ka ng lasing? Akala ko ba titigil ka na riyan? Ang baho mo amoy usok ka pa!"_

_Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit narindi siya, palagi niyang naririnig iyon sa kasintahan ngunit ngayong araw ay napikon siya. Huli naman na 'to. Itinigil na niya, ayaw na niyang maging masama. Kumbaga ang inuman sa club ay pa-despidida na sa kanya._

_Ayaw na niyang magbenta ng masasamang bagay._

  
  


_Ayaw na niyang magbenta palihim ng droga._

  
  


_Pero mukhang nagsawa nang umintindi itong paborito niyang musa. Ang kaisa-isahang taong na umintindi sa kanya._

_Dahil gusto lang naman ni Jongin makipaglaro noon sa apoy, masaya siya sa kalokohan hanggang sa dumating si Kyungsoo._

  
  


_Si Kyungsoo na minahal siya, na sinubukang intindihan si Jongin kaya lang ay mukhang sawa na ito ngayon._

  
  


_Kaya hindi na hinayaan pa ni Jongin ang sarili na magpaliwanag. Ibinukas niya ang pinto sa labas at saka nagsindi ng sigarilyo._

_"O hindi ka pa aalis? Kating-kati ka na iwanan ako 'di ba? Ano pa gusto mong sabihin? Na wala akong kwenta? Na pagkakamali lang ako sa buhay mo? Hindi mo na ako mawawasak Kyungsoo dahil sirang-sira na ako."_

_Ibinuga ni Jongin ang usok, pinanood ang paglipad niyon sa hangin. Tinatangay ang lahat ngunit wala na siyang maramdaman._

_Tinitigan siya nang masama ni Kyungsoo. "Huwag mong ibaling sa akin 'yang dinadamdan mo gago, ikaw lang ang hinihintay ko, Jongin. Pero kung ganito tayo palagi, ayaw ko na. Mahal kita pero ikaw lang din ang gumagawa nito sa sarili mo."_

_Naramdaman niya ang paghablot ni Kyungsoo sa maliit na bag nito sa tabi ni Jongin. Alam niyang napaiyak na naman niya ito. Hindi na siya natuto._

  
  


_Kaya huminga siya nang malalim, mainit ang ulo nila pareho. Walang balak si Jongin sabihin ang totoo at walang lakas si Kyungsoo na alamin ang gusto niyang makuha sa nobyo._

  
  


_Pero sa huli ay ibinaba rin ni Jongin ang pride niya. Gago siya pero ayaw niyang mawala si Kyungsoo kaya hahayaan niya ito sa ngayon._

  
  


_"Tawagan mo na lang ako kapag okay na, kapag puwede pa. Kapag handa ka na."_

  
  


At ang laruan nang paghihintay ay umabot ng ilang linggo hanggang sa dalawang buwan na ang binilang. Alam ni Jongin kung saang sulok mahahanap si Kyungsoo ngunit ito ang gusto niyang lumapit, magsabing handa na dahil kilala ni Jongin ang sarili.

  
  


Alam niyang siya ang luluhod at magmamakaawa kapag sinabi na ni Kyungsoo ang gatilyo.

Kapag handa na ulit itong tanggapin siya. 

Humarap siya sa bar counter, handa nang lagukin ang basong may alak nang may mga kamay na umagaw doon.

_Maputi, maliit, makinis._

Lumunok si Jongin, handa nang mag-amok ngunit naputol lahat ng reklamo nang itaas niya ang tingin.

  
  


_Puting T-Shirt, pulang jacket, tight-fitting jeans._

May mga daliring nag-angat sa mukha niya at kilala na niya agad kung sino iyon.

Paborito niya itong hitsura ng nobyo, naninikip ang pantalon sa hita nito, gustong pumutok at waring nais huminga.

  
  


Nakangisi ito at natuyo ang lalamunan ni Jongin.

_"Saan ka nakatingin?"_

"K-Kyungsoo? Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

"Akala ko tawagan lang kita kapag handa na ako? Wala ka bang balak na magpaliwanag sa akin?"

  
  


Hawak talaga siya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, kayang-kayang paikutin sa mga palad. Baliwin sa isang tingin, pag-initin kapag sinusungitan at tinutukso siya nito. Kaya umayos ng upo si Jongin sa couch, nakatingala pa rin kay Kyungsoo ngunit nakatuon ang mata sa malamang hita nito.

Siksik pa rin, malaman at gusto na ulit maramdaman kung paano sambahin iyon.

"Ano? Naghihintay ako?"

Kaya naman ngumisi si Jongin, sinasadya ni Kyungsoo 'to lahat. Sinasadyang loko-lokohin siya at asarin. Kaya naman nang talikuran siya nito ay hinablot niya ito sa braso. 

Walang lambing, magaspang at tuluyang sumubsob si Kyungsoo sa kandungan ni Jongin.

  
  


Agad niyang pinalo ang hita nito at saka hinimas. Madulas sa balat sa suot nitong pantalon kaya hindi na makapaghintay si Jongin na madama ang malambot nitong balat sa mga palad niya.

"Sinasadya mong galitin ako. Bakit bumalik ka? Sigurado akong alam mo nang kumalas ako sa grupo, bakit ngayon ka lang nandito?"

Ibinulong niya ang mga salita sa tainga ni Kyungsoo, pinaraan ang ilong pababa sa leeg nito, nilanghap ang paborito niyang bango. Sinamahan niya iyon ng maliit na kagat at pagdila.

Narinig niya ang pagsinghap nito, pilit na humihiwalay sa mga hawak niya kaya naman pinisil niya ang pang-upo nito. Siniksik maigi sa kandungan ni Jongin at ihinagod ang matigas na parte sa puson niya.

Sigurado siyang kita iyon ng mga tao sa club.

  
  


_Pero kanya lang si Kyungsoo._

_Sa kanya lang ito._

"J-Jongin," Hinga nito. "J-Jongin, huwag dito."

"Ayaw mo?" Pabulong niyang halinghing habang dinadama ang balat ni Kyungsoo sa suot nitong T-Shirt. Makinis ang kutis nito, madulas, malambot at masarap damhin.

Malamig sa lugar ngunit mainit ang hangin mula sa nakaawang nilang mga bibig.

Hinapit niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at pumatak ang halik sa labi nito. Pinaraanan ng dilang agad na pumulupot sa isa't isa. Sumipsip sa bawat sulok, humahagod at nalalasahan ang matamis na katas mula sa kanilang mga labi.

Sa kuwarto lang nababagay ang mga ganitong halik ngunit ngayon ay matindi kung angkinin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Ipinakikita na kanya lang itong _anghel_ niya na dine-demonyo ngayon ni Jongin.

Ito ang anghel niyang kayang magpasunog sa baga ng impyerno para samahan lang siya.

Pinanggigilan niya ang labi nito sabay kagat at sipsip bago humiwalay sandali. Dinig niya ang halinghing nito nang saglit niyang idaiti ang noo nilang dalawa.

  
  


"Tangina mo," Walang kagat sa tinig ni Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kanya. Iniangat ni Jongin ang kilay at saka pinaraan ang dila sa pang-ibabang labi ni Kyungsoo.

Sumabunot sa buhok niya ang mga kamay nito at saka iliniyad pati na ang leeg sa kanya tanda na langong-lango na ang nobyo sa paglalaro nilang dalawa.

"Tangina ko? Ano pa, Kyungsoo?" 

Dinala niya ang ilong sa tainga ni Kyungsoo at saka nagbigay ng marka roon. Sa puwesto kung saan makikita ng tao. 

"Gago ka," Ingit nito. "Napakagago mo."

Kinuskos niya ang hita ni Kyungsoo habang nakapagkit ang labi sa leeg at tainga nito, nakangisi habang nararamdaman ang mabigat na paghinga. "Gago ako? Sige ano pa, Kyungsoo."

Sumabunot ito sa kanyang buhok nang sipsipin niya ang pulso sa leeg ng kasintahang nalalarawan na ang guhit ng _sarap_ at _saya_ sa mukha.

"S-Shit.. Putangina. Gago ka pero mahal kitang hayop ka."

Nagpalit-palitan sila ng halik habang gumagalaw si Kyungsoo sa kandungan niya, pinagdidikit ang init at tigas sa pagitan ng mga hita. Kumikiskis at naghahanap ng pamatid-uhaw sa gutom ng mga katawan nilang matagal na naglayo sa isa't isa.

Tumawa siya habang naririnig ang mga daing nito, wala na silang pakialam sa mga taong nakakakita sa kanila. Sapagkat walang ibang mahalaga kapag si Kyungsoo ang kasama niya.

Gusto lang ni Jongin na malaman ng lahat na walang makakakuha rito. Walang makapapantay sa _pagmamahalan_ na mayroon sila. Maaaring mali sa mata ng iba, mapanganib man at mapangahas ay handa siyang suungin ang lahat para kay Kyungsoo lamang.

Sumikip pa lalo ang pantalon ni Jongin sa tigas na nakaumbok sa pagitan ng hita niya, bawat kiskis at paggalaw ni Kyungsoo ay mas lalong nagpapainit sa kanilang dalawa.

_"Jongin,"_ Hingal ni Kyungsoo, _"Please, Jongin.. Uwi mo na ako. Uwi na tayo."_

Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, pinaraanan ng ilong mukha nito bago siniil sa isang malambing na halik. "Paano ako makakasiguro na hindi ka na aalis? Na hindi mo na ako iiwan ulit?"

Ngumisi ito nang nakakaloko pagkatapos ay gumanti rin ng isang halik, "Putangina mo. Pagkatapos kitang balikan ngayon, may gana ka pang itanong sa akin 'yan? Jongin, kung di ka ba naman tanga, ano?"

Handa nang tawirin ang apoy at galit ng samahan sa pagtiwalag niya. Di bale nang ipagkanulo siya ng mundo, huwag lang ang nag-iisa niyang anghel na si Kyungsoo.

Isang tawa at isang bulong, katumbas ay langit para kay Jongin.

  
  


_"Mahal na mahal kita, gago. Paulit-ulit man tayo, magpaikot-ikot man tayo sa relasyon na 'to. Tangina Jongin, kung di pa 'to matatawag na pagmamahal hindi ko na alam kung ano pang puwedeng sabihin dito."_

  
  


Humalakhak si Jongin at pumisil sa baywang ni Kyungsoo. Amoy yosi sa paligid, marami nang wala sa huwisyo ngunit sa iisang bagay lang lasing si Jongin; kay Kyungsoo.

_"Tangina, ang sarap naman no'n. Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Magkakamatayan na tayo rito, mahal ko, pero hindi na ako bibitaw sa 'yo."_

Nalunod sa tawa at halik ang mahinang anas ng _"subukan mo lang"_ kasabay ang pagtayo nila, hindi na napansin pa ang matalim na titig ng mga tao.

Ang mahalaga ay ang ngayon at bukas, hindi na bale ang kahapon dahil tapos na 'yon at nasa bisig na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Pag-uwi sa bahay ay lumipad ang mga damit sa sahig, naliwanagan ang dating silid na salat sa liwanag dahil gusto ni Jongin na titigan ang kanyang pinakamamahal.

Ang pagsawain ang paningin sa malasutla nitong kutis, sa nakaawang na labi, sa matang nagbabaga ang tingin at pag-ibig.

Lumandas ang mga kamay sa balat, bawat madaanan ay apoy sa malamig na gabi. Habol nila ang bawat hininga, marahas ang bawat galaw, walang ibang namumutawi kundi ang pagmamahal nila sa isa't isa.

  
  


Bawat langitngit ng kama, sa pagtulo ng pawis at paghalos ng mga iyon sa katawan ay tanda ng pagkatighaw sa uhaw na matagal nang tiniis.

Ilang buwan ding naghintay si Jongin at matagal din bago napag-isipan ni Kyungsoo ang lahat.

  
  


Ngayon, kung mali ang bagay na ito, bakit langit ang pakiramdam sa tuwing hahaplusin niya si Kyungsoo? Bakit tila nasa alapaap sila nakalutang habang lumalangoy siya init at sikip na taglay ng lalaking mahal niya?

  
  
  


_Kung mali ito, sana ay nasunog na si Jongin sa impyerno._

_Ngunit sinasagip siya ni Kyungsoo pati na ang pag-ibig nito sa kanya._

  
  
  


Sumambulat ang liwanag sa nakasarang mga mata. Bumaon ang kuko sa malapad na balat, pumisil sa makinis na baywang. Ibinaon ang buong katas sa kaloob-looban, walang ibang hangad kundi ang maiparamdam ang lahat sa isa't isa.

  
  


_"Mahal kita, Jongin."_

  
  


_"Mas mahal kita, Kyungsoo."_

  
  
  
  


_At naubos ang buong magdamag pati na ang mga susunod pa sa piling ng mga hubad na katawan pati na ang kuntentong mga puso._

  
  
  
  
  


Makalipas ang ilang buwan na pag-aaway ay nagsama muli sa iisang bubong si Jongin at Kyungsoo. Balik na sa dating gawi, magkayakap buong magdamag kapiling ang stick ng sigarilyo at mga usok na lumilipad lang sa ere.

Naglalaro ang baga sa bibig, nagpapalitan ng hanging nananalaytay sa dugo. 

  
  


Naghahalo sa bawat paghinga, sa mga halik na dumadampi sa labi't balat ng isa't isa.

  
  


Hindi alam kung bakit tila kailangang-kailangan ng katawan na magsanib sa tuwina, ayaw malayo sa mga haplos na nagmumula sa kanila. Nagpapalitan ng usok mula sa baga ng yosi sa bibig.

  
  


Umaga hanggang gabi, walang patid.

  
  


Ngunit sa gabing iyon ay iba, parehong nababalutan ang katawan ng damit, magkapulupot ang mga bisig nila Jongin at Kyungsoo habang nakaupo sa kama, bukas ang bintana't nilalanghap ang sariwang hangin.

  
  


Waring alam na ang mangyayari, ang paparating at nagbabadyan panganib. Kaya sa bawat araw na dumadaan ay sinusulit nila kapiling ang isa't isa. Nakatali ang puso, walang balak kumawala.

  
  


"Iiwan mo pa ba ako?"

  
  


Napangisi si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin, pinatakan ng magaang halik ang labi nito at kinuskos ang mga bigoteng nakakalat sa mukha ng nobyo.

"Hindi ka na naman nag-ahit." Umiling si Jongin sa kanya at hinalikan ang mga daliring naglalaro sa mukha nito.

"Hindi mo sinasagot ang tanong ko, mahal." Hinila siya ni Jongin, dahilan para mapaupo siya sa kandungan nito. Binigyan ng isang malalim na halik, nalalasahan ang pamilyar na langit. Ang hagod ng labi ay masarap sa pandama, nakakaliyo bawat pagsipsip sa mga dila, bawat paghahalo ng pagkauhaw nila.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at ikinuskos ang ilong sa pangahan ni Jongin, langhap ang bango nito at kakaunting amoy ng sigarilyo. "Gago ka, mahal ko. Gago ka lang pero hindi kita iiwanan. Kahit anong mangyari."

  
  


Kumislap ang mga mata ni Jongin, nasisinagan ng buwan ang paningin nito. "Hanggang mamatay?"

  
  


May nadinig silang mga yabag sa labas. Mga pabulong na tinig. Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tumango kay Jongin. Nanginginig ang mga kamay nang hilahin siya patayo ng kasintahan.

  
  
  
  


_Paparating na sila._

  
  
  
  


Kaya kailangang tatagan ni Kyungsoo ang loob. Matapang siya. At hindi siya bibitaw, sasama siya kay Jongin kahit saan pa man sila abutin. Apoy man ng impyerno o langit ng mga santo.

  
  
  
  


_Matapang na silang dalawa._

  
  
  
  


"Hanggang mamatay, Kyungsoo?"

  
  
  


Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sa tanong ni Jongin. Kumapit siya rito, ito ang angkla't lakas niya. Ang sasagwan paahon sa kanila sa dagat ng kasamaa't kasalanan.

  
  


_"Kahit hanggang impyerno, Jongin. Sasamahan kita, langit man o impyerno."_

  
  


May mga hiyawan sa labas kaya lumapit sila sa nakabukas na bintana. 

  
  


"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. At hindi pa tayo puwede magsama sa imperyno. Dito tayo, sa langit nating dalawa."

  
  


Isang katok sa pintuan, nagkakagulo na muli sa labas ng kanilang mundo. Naghahalo ang sigawan.

  
  


At nagkatitigan sila.

  
  


_Isang malakas na sipa sa pinto._

  
  
  


_"Sumuko na kayo!"_

  
  


Nabalot ng usok ang paligid.

  
  


Ngumisi silang dalawa. 

  
  


_Isang kasa ng baril._

  
  


_Kinalabit ang gatilyo._

  
  


At tumalon sila pababa.

  
  
  
  


_Sumobra na sa bilang ng relo_

_Ayaw ko muna sanang lumayo._

  
  
  
  
  


_Mula langit._

  
  
  
  


_Pati na sa impyerno._

  
  
  
  
  


_Una't huli. Hanggang dulo._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still alive hahahahaha come shout at me, it's @jongsoonshine on twt!!


End file.
